Making Peace
by I'm A HUGE Fan of EVERYTHING
Summary: Well, I don't want to spoil too much, but let's just say that the Klootonians are now after the Klergs' planet, but that isn't as happy as you'd think. Now Marvin and Tambria have to make peace between worlds. But to do that, they have to make very hard decisions. Much more dramatic continuation of my "Marvin and Tambria" series. Very clean story but rated T to be safe.
1. Just read the first line, you'll get it

One Person can Change Someone so Much that the Fate of a Whole Planet is Put in Their Hands

**Dedicated to wordzz for making me realize people actually do read my Marvin Marvin stories. The Klootonians haven't given up yet!*evil laugh* See if you can get one of my story references in the beginning of the chapter. Hint: Hunger Games. I do not own Marvin Marvin, but if I did, I would make them continue it. This story is set two months after "Meet Jake" and three months after Marvin and Tambria met.**

**Marvin's POV**

I'm working on building a time machine when I get a call from Tambria.

"Hi."

"MARVINIT'SURGENTGEOVERHEREASAP!"

"Okay, but first, calm down so I can understand what you're saying."

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain so I will when you get here BUT HURRY WE'RE ALMOST OUT OF TIME!"

"Okay I'll be there in about a week." I say sarcastically.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES!"

"See you in a few minutes."

I rush over as fast as I can even though I think Tambria was trying to joke around. Why else would she say she'd explain it later? She likes to get to the point. I mean, it's not like Klootonians will try to take over Earth again. Right?

I enter the front yard and wait for Tambria to yell 'PSYCH' and hug me, but it never happens. I see her sitting on the grass.

"Well, what is it?"

"My parents came to visit."

"And?"

"They found out about Jake. I tried to explain, but…" she chokes up and tears come into her eyes.

"But they didn't understand." I finish for her.

"Yeah. But the worst part is, they sent Jake back, and they're going to try to take over his planet." Now the tears are streaming down her cheeks. "Four months ago, I would have been happy about it, but after I met you, I learned to see the good in the world. Before I met you, I blocked out all emotion. I felt like I shouldn't get too attached to anyone. But then we started dating, and all of a sudden, I learned to feel again. That's why when Jake apologized, I understood. The Klerg took so much from me, but after meeting you, I realized that there is some good in everyone. And everyone has thoughts, feelings, and a life. I can't help but cry for the Klerg now. After Jake apologized, I wondered if maybe we're the ones guilty of the war."

"Wow. I never realized one person could have such an impact on someone. But there's no way the Klerg are the innocent ones."

"Contrary. My transformation device can also track Klerg, human, and Klootonian activity. While we were fighting three months ago, I looked at it, and I saw some pretty suspicious things." Tambria leans over to show me.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. It shows Klerg carrying humans to a place with no Klootonians in it, and taking them out after it was over.

"Woah, I see what you mean, but as much as I'd love to help, what do we do to protect them?"

"Come on, Marvin, there's something I've been meaning to show you."

**So that was the first chapter! Sorry it's so short. R&R! Also, the reason my last story came as a series of one-shots was when I posted the second chapter, I didn't know how to post new chapters, so please forgive me! Also this came before "Marvin and Tambria are in the games."**


	2. The Spaceship,Nothing More,Nothing Less

The Spaceship

**If you have just run into this story somewhere, please read it! Keep supporting the story! Also, there might be some stuff relating to school later, with school having just started.**

**Marvin's POV**

"What are you showing me, Tambria?" I ask. Just before she answers, we come by a huge spaceship.

"This." She says.

"Woah, if it looks this great on the outside, I'd love to see the inside."

"Well, we will be traveling in it."

"Wait, what?"

**Tambria's POV**

"Wait, what?" Marvin asks me.

"We need to save the Klerg from my parents." I say, the sentence still feeling weird coming from me.

"Right." Marvin says as we walk in. I feel very proud of myself for making this.

"It's like my uncle's," Marvin says, "exactly like my uncle's."

We climb in the spaceship and fly. It would take a day to the Klerg's planet in this, or less.

"So, how long will it take?" Marvin asks.

"A day or less. I packed food and stuff."

_One day later…_

**Marvin's POV**

We land on the Klerg's planet after a day has passed. The scene outside the window is horrific. There is rubble and ruin everywhere.

_We did this._ I think. _Our families did this._

**So, that's the end! Sorry it was short. But sometimes short chapters can have so much more feeling than long chapters. Shoutout to wordzz for giving me a shoutout and still supporting my stories as much as I support hers (I'm assuming she's a girl). I signed up for a website where you can post original writing. If anyone's interested in reading my story, PM me!**


End file.
